Princesses, Redcoats & Revolutionaries
by Lord PotterXXVII
Summary: What if Sparrow had known what his descendants would face? What if he'd taken steps to help on his deathbed, a mysterious order, and a young officer and the will of a King determined to help his people even beyond death all blend to change the course of fate.
1. Prolouge

Princesses, Redcoats & Revolutionaries

Authors Note: _While playing Fable 3 again recently I got the urge to write up a fic that would give a better ending than the cannon one. While there are plenty of fics in this category, I thought I'd take my own shot at it and add in a few of my own unique twists. Obviously all ownership rights for Fable belong to Lionhead studios and I am just doing this for fun. For all you fans of my what a difference series, don't worry, I will be updating that soon, life events recently forced me to slow down on my writing but now I've got some free time, I can get back into it. I will be taking a few liberties with the timeline and back-story, so it won't match the game exactly._

Prologue

'Brigade, halt! Into line, right turn!' barked a fresh faced young ensign

Hundreds of red-coated soldiers turned to face the balcony before the great doors of Bowerstone castle. Princess Rose followed her father, the legendary hero King onto the balcony, Logan and Sir Walter a few paces ahead while Jasper trailed a few paces behind her, carrying several cushions.

Rose came to a halt beside her brother and listened as her father received the salutes from the two officers leading the regiment and gazed down at the ranks of men before her as her father began to speak.

'Soldiers of Albion, you have fought bravely for our nation, through your efforts and by the sacrifices of your fallen comrades, our nation enjoys peace and prosperity once more. Today we gather to honour two extraordinary members of your number whose gallantry, steadfast loyalty to our nation and bravery in battle are second to none. Captain Swift! Come forth.'

'Your Majesty!' barked a black haired soldier with perhaps the largest moustache Rose had ever seen.

'For your gallantry and service to Albion you are hereby promoted to Major and awarded the star of honour.'

The officer sprang to attention, stepped forward and marched up the steps before coming to a halt before the three royals and bowing, Logan spoke briefly to him and pressed a pair of epaulettes into his hand and Rose, remembering her duty, pinned the blue ribbon, which Jasper passed her onto the new Majors uniform and addressed him.

'Do you, Major Swift, vow to continue your duty as you have unto now? To protect the citizens of our nation from those who would oppress them?'

'I do Your Highness.' replied the officer.

'Then go forth in your new rank and strike down all who would do our land harm.'

Major Swift smiled at her and bowed before marching off and back to his men, just as the King spoke again,

'Lieutenant Finn, for your gallantry in battle, compassion for your comrades in arms and your courage in the face of overwhelming odds, you are hereby promoted to Captain and are admitted to the order of the rose.'

Rose's brow rose, _'By Avo, the order of the rose! In fact, I think only Wally has that medal and he's served father personally since before I was born.'_

Rose jerked back to the present as she watched a young ensign with curly blonde hair and blue eyes, maybe only a few years older than herself begin to march up the stairs and stop before Logan. Logan began a small exchange and presented the captain with his epaulettes and a sword. The Captain turned to face her and Rose looked closely at him, noticing the look of roguish good humour in his face and fought back a blush as she addressed him.

'Do you, Captain Finn vow to protect our kingdom, our way of life and to do your utmost to save those around you from injustice even unto death?'

The Captain gave a wink and said,

'I do your highness, nice to see old Wally is thinking of retiring.'

Rose smiled and pinned the proffered red ribbon to the Captains chest before taking the flower of her namesake and tucking the stem into his lapel, Rose blushed when the Captain bowed over her hand and marched off. Logan nudged her, gave her a look of disapproval, and whispered.

'Show some decorum sister, we must show the utmost dignity before our people. What would father say if he saw you blushing like a little girl over a common soldier?'

Rose frowned and huffed at Logan as the soldiers began to march off after being dismissed by her father and went to find Walter and Jasper and heading back inside the castle.

As darkness fell for the day, the Swift brigade was enjoying a few drinks at the cock in the crown inn, glad to have some time on leave after the festivities. Captain Ben Finn nervously played with the ribbon and cross of the medal he had been presented with and turned to his mentor and father figure, Major Swift.

'Why me Swiftie? I'm not cut out to be a nob, is Wally thinking of retiring? What can I do for that girl that Wally can't?'

Major Swift chuckled and took a drag on his cigar before blowing out a smoke ring and saying.

'Relax my boy, the King's got his reasons, and he obviously sees something in you, he gave you a great honour today. You're now the youngest Captain in the service, and I doubt he'll be needing you at the castle just yet. That old war horse Wally's still got a good few years to give that sweet little gel the support she needs.'

Major Swift smiled at his disbelieving junior, _'poor lad, I doubt he ever really got over what happened to his family, I just hope the King know's what he's doing.'_

Major Swift pulled out his money pouch and pulled out a few coins and said, 'here you go Ben, next rounds on me, I'm off to talk to the King, see if I can learn what he's planning for you.'

Ben smiled at his commanding officer,

'thanks Swiftie.'

Hours later, the king lay in his bed, smiling as he dismissed the last of those he needed to see in order to prepare the catalyst of his legacy and realised his time had come as the world turned grey and a woman shrouded in a red hood stepped into his chamber.

'Your task is complete little Sparrow, take my hand, one final time.'

The aged king smiled at Theresa and said,

'I have scattered the seeds of the future, and I can only pray that they germinate, But Theresa, please look after them. Logan and Rose have so much pain coming, guide their hands as you guided mine.'

The blind woman smiled and nodded and Sparrow stretched out his hand, Jasper came into the room, knelt besides his old master and put his head to his chest as the king closed his eyes, before standing up and saying to the room at large.

'The King is dead, long live the King!'


	2. The Opening Salvo

Princesses, Redcoats & Revolutionaries

Standard Disclaimer: All ownership rights for Fable and recognizable characters belong to Lionhead studios and I'm just doing this for fun.

Authors Note: _This chapter will probably be fairly long and will contain many direct quotes from the game but is meant to cover most of the early game time. Don't worry, Ben will be back next chapter and then the real action will commence.'_

Chapter 1: The Opening Salvo

Logan was soon crowned King and at first he reigned with an even hand and was seen as a just and firm ruler by the people of Albion. Rose grieved for her father for a time but Sir Walter and Jasper helped her through it, but as time passed, Logan grew more and more distant and his reign slowly darkened. Rumours emerged of horrible activity all across Albion and the kingdom slowly seemed to sink into despair. Rose felt saddened as she watched her brother change from the stern but amiable man she had known into a true tyrant. Reaver and other morally questionable nobles began to appear at the castle more and more frequently and Rose often felt her skin crawl at the lecherous looks she received from her brothers cronies, and eventually, Rose began to try and avoid Logan altogether. It was not all bad though, as she still had Sir Walter, who unknowingly filled the void left by her father and Elliot, the young noble she had grown up with and had been betrothed to by her father.

Rose was woken one morning, several years after her father's death when Jasper strode into her room and drew back the curtains and sarcastically commented,

'What a dreadfully sorry sight, such a beautiful day to waste in bed don't you agree?'

Rose blinked against the light and murmured, 'what? Oh go away Jasper.'

Jasper ruefully scolded her on manners before waking Birk, who jumped out of bed and sat, looking up at Jasper who sighed and patted him on the head.

After choosing her favourite practical outfit, Rose walked outside and made her way towards Elliot, and as she strode towards her betrothed, she could not help but feel uneasy as she looked at the faces of the workers strolling through the gardens. Tension seemed to be in the air, but she smiled as she watched Elliot play with Birk and then cheerfully admonished that she could look after herself before pulling him close and kissing him.

Elliot looked over the wall, down towards the industrial district, and said

'I hear one of the factory workers was executed this morning, I'm sure it's only a rumour but you can imagine how people are talking.'

Rose winced, '_oh Avo, no wonder the gardeners looked tense, but could Logan truly order that?'_

Rose looked at her anxious betrothed as he continued, 'the staff in the castle are anxious and I told them you'd speak to them.'

Rose replied, 'If you think it will help.'

Elliot smiled, 'I do, they may fear the King, but they still care for their Princess.'

Rose took his hand and started walking as she listened to Elliot speak of his observations about Logan and said. 'I think you're right, but what can we do? It's been years since Logan really noticed me, or listened.'

Elliot shrugged and then said, 'I told Sir Walter about the speech, he'll be there to support you.'

Rose smiled and led the way into the kitchen and caught the tail end of the servant's gossip before the head chef ordered them to be quiet. Stepping inside, Rose decided to be firm but fair as she addressed the staff.

'You've all been through some difficult times, and the King has been too preoccupied to treat you as he should, but I ask you, to ignore any wild rumours you hear. I promise to speak with my brother about improving conditions for both you, and your families outside the castle, thank you.'

Walter smiled and laughed, praising her for her speech as he stepped through the door before leading her up through the corridors towards the entrance hall, telling her of the truth in the rumours and praising her for her ability to inspiration. Rose was silent but internally felt sadness welling up as she thought of her brother.

'_No, Logan, what have you done?'_

Rose and Walter passed through the throng in the entrance hall, kept in order by the faceless figures of the Royal guard pausing as one man asked Walter to sign his petition. Rose picked up the quill and scrawled her signature before leaving with Walter and heading into the combat room. Walter went through the motions of attack and defence for a time before he ordered Rose to strike and with a cry, she flung her momentum into a strike, which broke Walters's sword in two.

Walter smiled at Rose's stunned look and said, 'hoho, you only went and broke it, am I a great teacher or what?'

However, in that moment, the peace was shattered as Elliot burst in, clearly out of breath, terror in his eyes.

'Walter, you have to come, both of you, outside the castle, it looks like a demonstration.'

Walter winced and muttered to himself before all three of them hurried out and looked at the angry mob, which stood where proud soldiers once marched. Walter soon made his way upstairs, and as the guards moved forwards, Elliot urged Rose to follow him.

Pausing at the war room door, Rose pressed her face up against it and watched in horror as Logan's guardsmen struck Walter as he tried to stop the order to fire on the protesters.

Elliot grew pale, 'we can't let him kill all those people, you're his sister, maybe he'll listen to you?'

Rose nodded and pushed the doors open and strode in, Logan looked at her, his gaunt face sneering, 'what are you doing here? The war room is no place for a child.'

Rose glared at him in defiance, 'I'm here to stop you brother, you can't kill those people.'

From his place on the floor, Walter muttered, 'no.' and shook his head before Logan shouted, 'enough.'

He soon ordered them to the throne room and Rose watched as the guardsmen tripped Elliot and she glared at him, 'leave him alone.'

Logan sneered, and launched into a speech of betrayal, punishment and demanded Rose choose.

'I am giving you power over life and death, sister, who will die, these traitors, or this boy.'

Tears welled in Rose's eyes, 'I can't.'

Logan glared, 'if you can't decide, they will all be executed.'

Elliot looked at her, pleading, 'choose me, you can't let them all die, there's no choice, it has to be me.'

Rose looked into his eyes, and looked towards Logan and gave the smallest nod, and he stood up.

'Very well, guards take the boy away, kill him now.'

Two guardsmen grabbed Elliot but before they took him, he faced her and said, 'it's alright; never forget what he's done and that I love you.'

Rose smiled sadly, as the guards dragged him away, before she glared at Logan.

'I will never forgive you for this, and may Avo curse you for eternity, you murdering bastard.'

As she looked at Logan, it seemed for a moment that he flinched at her words, but he quickly responded. 'Good then you will never forget it, and Avo can never be worse than the curse of treason sister.'

He quickly motioned for two guards to take her and Rose felt them grip her arms and lead her out of the throne room, Logan's eyes never leaving her as they did so.

The guards took her to her rooms, gently shoved her inside and closed the door, Rose hearing the lock click into place. She ran to the window and watched, horrified as a hooded figure was dragged and then tied to a post, which had been placed before Logan's statue.

'_Oh dear Avo, no! Surely he didn't order them to?'_

Rose couldn't bare to watch and sank to her knees, sobbing as she heard the shots from the garden. Jasper came to her and pulled her into a hug and she wasn't sure how long she cried into the elderly butlers shoulder as he did his best to console her, but eventually she drew away and sat on her sofa, lost in thought of what to do.

Some time later Walter arrived, opening the doors and hurrying in, determination clear on his face as he urged Rose to leave the castle.

'This kingdom needs nothing less than a revolution.'

Rose looked at him and solemnly agreed, 'For the good of Albion, it must be done, Logan has gone too far.'

Rose wasted no time and followed Walter into the rainy night, the clouds overhead mirroring her mood, as they seemed to cry for the fate of Elliot and the fall of Logan into madness.

Walter led Rose and Jasper into the tomb and as they paused before the pair of sarcophaguses, Walter counted bricks before pushing one inward, causing the arms of the weeping angel statue to fall from her face revealing a shining object. Rose looked closely at it, as it seemed to beckon to her.

Walter urged her to take it and Rose slowly walked forward, picked up the seal, and asked.

'Is something supposed to happen?'

The seal began to glow even stronger and the seal began to throb in her arms, Rose began to feel her blood boiling in her veins as a sense of power flooded her and she let out a roar as the world turned white.

When the world came into focus again Rose found herself standing before a closed gate leading to a road, Bowerstone castle was visible in the distance and not a single soul or any other buildings were close by, until a woman cloaked in red stepped forward.

'Who are you?' Rose challenged

'I am Theresa, the seer of the spire, many years ago, I guided your father in his greatest triumph, but you have an even greater destiny ahead of you.

Theresa told her of her challenges of walking the road and how she needed to gather supporters and as she did so three figures appeared before the gate, two she knew instantly as Sir Walter and Jasper, while the third was a younger man in a soldiers uniform who looked vaguely familiar.

'For now you have three followers, Jasper, who will serve you always, Sir Walter Beck, who will be amongst your greatest allies, and lastly Ben Finn, who will be your finest champion and most loyal companion of all.'

Rose looked at the soldier and then remembered, '_Oh of course, he's that handsome soldier that father promoted and gave the order of the rose to, on the day he died.'_

Stepping through the gate, Rose claimed the gauntlet, walked through the portal back to the real world, focussed her new power, and brought it down on the seal, causing the sarcophaguses to move aside, revealing a staircase down into a cave.

'It bloody worked, you really are a hero!' exclaimed Walter

'I never doubted her for a second.' quipped Jasper.

Rose smiled and followed the two men through the caves and sewers, fighting through flocks of bats and soon came to some ruins, and what Walter explained was a cullis gate and soon teleported them away.

Landing in what appeared to be a disused house Walter and Jasper explained that it belonged to her father and Jasper examined a book upon the map table which dominated the room. However, as the butler opened it, a letter fell out. Rose saw her father's handwriting and the address.

_For Rose._

Breaking the wax seal on the envelope, Rose quickly unfolded the aged paper and read:

_My dearest Rose._

_If you are reading this letter, then the visions Theresa has shown me have begun to come true, and Logan has forced you to flee the castle. I know not the exact circumstances of how this happened, but I grieve that it has come to this, and that Logan has begun to walk the path of a tyrant. By now you must be aware that you have an even more difficult path ahead of you, that of a hero and the leader of a revolution against your own brother, my own son and heir. However, what's done is done and you must rise to meet the challenges you will face and there will be many, both physical and mental. Only a true hero could ever possibly rise to them and lead our people to a new age of enlightenment and prosperity. But know that you will never be alone as you tread the path that fate has chosen for you and that I love you, and have done all that I may to assist. The order of the rose shall now begin the true mission for which it was formed, to assist you in taking the throne and defeating the great evil which hangs over Albion like a shadow with the least amount of suffering to our people as possible when the time came. I have left within this sanctuary, many useful tools and have left other caches elsewhere, which should help you. There is a ring in a box on the shelf near the cullis gate and dog basket, take it, it will unlock many doors and will identify you to order agents throughout the land._

_I am sorry I never told you any of this when I was alive and that so many people have and most likely will have to suffer because of my actions. But know that this was the only course of action I had, in the time I had left after Theresa appeared before me._

_I am always watching over you, shall love you forever, and am waiting for you in paradise along with your aunt and namesake who would have loved to have met you._

_Love always,_

_Father._

Rose broke down sobbing as she read her father's words and Walter sighed, pulled her close, and rubbed her back, speaking softly to her.

'Your father loved you Rosie, and he still does even now, but now is the time for you to fight for Albion and it's people.'

Rose nodded and drew away before crossing to the shelf and opening a small box, a gold ring lay within with a ruby set into the frame, with the engraved picture of a rose carved into the gem. Markings upon the band read:

_When injustice rules the land, the flower shall rise to meet it, banishing the shadow and restoring the eternal light of the realm._

Rose slipped the ring onto her finger and felt warmth, similar to the guild seal in her hand, but put curiosity aside as she stepped to the map table and listened to Walters plans to begin in the Dweller camp. As Rose touched the table and warped away she thought.

'_Father, grant me the strength to carry out your legacy.'_


	3. Reunion

Princesses, Redcoats & Revolutionaries

Standard Disclaimer: All ownership rights for Fable and recognizable characters belong to Lionhead studios and any other copyright holders, and I'm just doing this for fun.

Authors Note: _My first review, alright! I am glad this fic has been received well, since I read a few Fable Fics and played the game again, I couldn't help but notice how well the pairing worked when you consider both characters back story and the events in the game. Plus I always did wonder, did Sparrow know what would happen to Logan and the Prince/Princess? As some game events and a few of Walters lines seemed to suggest to me that he/she did. PS some of you may notice a few familiar names I'm giving cameos here._

Chapter 2: Reunion

'_I've just been up to the castle Ben, the King told me about why he gave you the medal.'_

'_Well Swiftie, don't leave me on tenterhooks.' urged a suddenly nervous Ben._

'_He says he needs someone close to her age, someone he can trust, to act as a champion for her, one to be able to fight alongside her when the time comes and give her the support that Walter cannot.'_

_Ben looked at his commanding officer in disbelief, 'me? What about that boy Sir Elliot? He's used to the nobs, and last I heard, they were engaged.'_

_Major Swift gave that all knowing twinkle that often infuriated Ben and said, 'the King said, he has his reasons and that they are good ones, he said quote "All will become clear when the flower of our court is forced to tread the path of the greatest good."_

_Ben shook his head, 'he always was a cunning old fox wasn't he Swiftie? But I still don't get it.'_

_Major Swift laughed at the look on Ben's face and said, 'don't worry, you'll be fine lad, don't forget that Queen Alexandra was a commoner, that the King met when that ghost in Rookridge tried to get him to break her heart, so the Royal family certainly don't object to their sons and daughters associating with us common folk.'_

_Ben shrugged, but unbidden came the image of the beautiful young Princess garbed in that elegant blue gown. Tall and slender with dark blue eyes, adorable heart shaped face, and flaming red hair that Ben had had to fight the urge to run his hands through at the ceremony…._

'Captain? Hey Captain, wake up!'

Ben gave a grunt and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, as he brushed the dream from his mind, he remembered the events of that day, over three years ago clear as crystal and still dreamed of them sometimes.

'_But why now?' _Ben thought as he glanced around the depressing environment of Mourningwood fort and focussed on Private Jammy who had woken him up.

'Morning Jammy, what's going on? Back from Bowerstone already?'

Jammy fumbled what he thought of as a salute and said, 'The army doc at the castle said I could come back, and I brought the mail pack with me, here, there's a letter for you.'

Ben's brow rose, '_I hardly ever get mail, Wally writes occasionally but he hasn't for awhile now, not since we got dumped in this stinking place.'_

Ben shrugged and said, 'thanks Jammy, go get some scubbo and some rest, the bony sods will be back at us tonight.'

Jammy grinned and after handing over an envelope, he walked over to the cooking fire that Private Grove was poking at with his sword.'

Ben examined the envelope and the seal unnerved him as he noticed the image of a rose in the wax, but broke it and read the short note:

_Captain Finn,_

_It has begun at last, our flower of the court has fled the garden, along with Sir Walter and Jasper after King Logan ordered a despicable act that she was subsequently forced to witness. Fortunately, we managed to secretly resolve the situation; however, it will come at a cost. Our agents have tracked her movements as far as Brightwall where she has succeeded most admirably in her recruiting allies to our cause and preparing herself for the challenges to come. We now believe she is heading for Bowerstone by way of the Mistpeak valley caves and this will take her directly to your present station in Mourningwood. We have managed to run interference, and thus far, Logan does not know of her whereabouts or her activities to date, but strangely, he has not expended much effort in recovering her. I will contact you again if we discover more intelligence that could be useful to our beloved flower._

_Sincerely, a friend._

A pressed rose was in the envelope and Ben took a deep breath, inhaling the heady scent as he realized the gravity of the situation, before he hurriedly made his way over to Major Swift and said.

'Swiftie, there's some news you ought to know; I got this note in the mail that Jammy brought in.'

Major Swift read the note and sighed, 'I had hoped that this day would never arrive, but it has. When she arrives, she will undoubtedly still be feeling sad over the events of what has happened, so don't start treating her like a tavern wench.'

Ben huffed and said, 'Come on Swiftie, as if I'd be that much of an arse, Wally'd lop my head off if I as much as look at her in a funny way. Anyway, I cut down on most of the other stuff years ago.'

Major Swift looked proudly at his protégé 'that you did lad, and I'm proud of you for it, now if we've got a lady coming, we'd better at least try and make this place look presentable.'

They shared a chuckle and Ben moved around the fort ordering some of the men to try to neaten some of the detritus that had accumulated over the long weeks they had been stuck in that lonely ruin and get some better food cooking.

Sergeant Perks looked bewildered and said, 'hey Captain, what's going on with us clearing the place? We never do that, and we're breaking out new supplies.'

Ben grinned, 'we've got company coming soon mate.'

Perks looked amazed, 'reinforcements? About bloody time! Or are they sending us a new Rupert after what happened to old Simmo? But that can't be right because he only bought it last night.'

Ben was about to answer when a challenge came from Private Lofty who was guarding the swamp gate.

'Cease your movement, be you men or be you hollowmen?'

Perks rolled his eyes just as a gruff voice replied, 'have you gone daft boy? Open up the door.'

Perks looked shocked as Lofty replied, 'Walter is that you?'

'Are you going to let us in or what?' came the reply of the gruff old knight

Lofty turned and shouted, 'right, yes of course, open the gate! Tell Major Swift, Walters here.'

This was carried out, and Ben watched as the old knight walked in, and behind him, he saw what appeared to be at first glance, a Dweller woman, with hobbe blood staining her clothes. She wore a longsword across her back and a pistol at her hip and had a collie following behind her.

Walter smiled, gripped the Majors arm and said, 'There he is, the one and only Major Swift!'

'Walter, you got here quick, we only got word you were coming this morning, now what can we do for you?'

'We came here looking for you; we've got a proposition for you.'

Ben walked over and grinned, 'you came all this way to proposition us Wally, and I thought you'd come to save us from the legions of the dammed.'

Walter smiled at Ben, 'Ben Finn, good to see you again lad, I take it the legends about this place are true then?'

Major Swift sighed, 'I'll say, you've never seen so many hollowmen, we've been station here for weeks trying to eradicate them, only it mainly seems to be us getting eradicated. We lost some good men last night, including Lieutenant Simmons, and the buggers will be back tonight.'

Walter made a face, 'Logan just loves giving you the worst assignments doesn't he, but, we'll do what we can to help while we're here.'

Major Swift looked at Rose and said, 'is she?'

Walter nodded, 'the time has come, but don't worry, the girls a born natural, you just watch. For now, just treat her like any other pair of hands around the place.'

Major Swift nodded and looked at Rose, 'fair enough, Captain Finn will show you to the mortar, we could use a body up there. But if you want some food and rest first, feel free.'

Walter faced her and said, 'you'll probably be stuck by that mortar all night, take a look around, talk to the men, it never hurts to know who's got your back.'

Ben walked up to the Princess and looked her up and down, she had gotten taller and even more beautiful since he had last seen her. However, her eyes, that once were full of innocent beauty, held a hint of sadness and looked fatigued.

Ben grinned at the Princess and said, 'if you would follow me milady we've got some stew cooking and I think we can get you some hot water, in case you want to get that hobbe blood off you.'

Rose smiled at the Captain, he still possessed his roguish humour and carried himself with the same confident swagger. But like all the other soldiers she could see, he was clearly suffering from the effects of fatigue and he looked anxious to her.

'Food would be wonderful, I'm starving, and I know Walter's hungry as well, lead the way Captain, and I'd love a chance to wash up, I feel like somebody's doormat after they've thrown a party.'

Ben laughed and led the way over to where Private Gould was busying himself with a cooking pot before finding plates and spoons and dishing them both some of the stew and as they ate, he asked her of the adventures she'd had since she fled the castle.

Ben felt his eyes widen as she spoke, '_By Avo,_ _she's just like her dad, he never boasted about what he'd done either, the stuff she's done'd have Bloodstone pirates respecting her, I bet she's downplaying it a lot too.'_

When they finished Ben stood up and said, 'right, now we've got a nice private tower we rigged up for you if you want to wash up, not what your used to I'm sure, but this aint exactly the castle.'

Rose smiled, 'It's alright Captain, but don't go peeking, I know your reputation.'

Ben clasped his hand to his heart in an exaggerated gesture, 'You wound me my dear Princess, no doubt Wally's been telling you a few stories from my past, and I'm not denying they're true, but I pretty much cleaned my act up the day you gave me the medal.'

Rose giggled, 'Oh I remember that, you looked so adorable when I put the flower in your lapel.' Her face fell and she felt a few tears welling up, 'that was the day father died, it came so suddenly, we knew he was ill, but we had no idea how gravely so.'

Ben sighed, 'I'm sorry if I brought back painful memories, now come, this way.'

He led Rose to the remains of a tower, where the soldiers had rigged up a basic screen for privacy and had managed to find a bathtub and a washstand, which had both been filled with hot fresh water. Rose quickly warped back to the sanctuary and collected her practical outfit before making sure Ben was nowhere near and that Birk was guarding her, before she stripped off her clothes and sank into the hot water with a contented sigh.

She stepped out later, in fresh clothes, feeling much more refreshed and moved around the fort, talking to the men for a time. All of them looked hungrily at her, but Rose soon found that she didn't mind too much as she doubted that they had seen a woman in weeks. As she noticed the sun begin to sink, she found Ben again who said.

'Feeling better then, right then, let's go meet Private Jammy, he'll be your loader, so called because he's the luckiest sod in the fort.'

Rose followed Ben up some worn stone steps where she found another soldier who made her gasp as she noticed the state of him. '_Oh the poor boy! Why is he still here? He ought to be home on leave with wounds like that.'_

The young Private smiled and said, 'It's true what they same about me you know, Jammiest soldier in Albion, 724 wounds and still standing.'

'Don't worry, after awhile he's hardly revolting at all. Right then Jammy, it's time to show her the ropes; I don't suppose you've ever used a mortar before.'

Jammy looked at her and instructed, 'right, my life's gonna be in your hands, so lets make sure you know what your doing okay, so we'll do some practice shots.'

Jammy loaded the mortar and Rose gripped it and tried to swing it around to face the targets.

Rose felt the Captain take her hands and move them slightly and she felt the heat crawl up her neck as he pressed closer in to her. As he adjusted her posture slightly she inhaled his scent, a strange mix of gunpowder, cleaning fluid and oak trees.

Rose felt a bit guilty as she felt herself react to his proximity, _'it's too soon, my poor Elliot.'_

Rose felt relieved as he stepped back and she tried to pay attention as Jammy said, 'right you see that scarecrow over there? Blow it up.'

Rose sighted on the target and drew a small flame from her fingertips to light the fuse, just as Ben grinned and said.

'Watch the recoil there milady.'

With a mighty bang, the mortar fired, and the force pushed Rose back, but the Captain caught her, just as the shell hit the ground and blew the scarecrow to smithereens.

Jammy exclaimed, 'boom! That scarecrows a goner.'

Ben smiled at Rose and said, 'good shot, now try and brace against the momentum a bit more.'

Rose shook her head to try to clear it and fought back a blush, and gripped the mortar, swinging it around to bear on the second scarecrow and fired again. This time staying in place as the shell erupted from the barrel, smiling as she watched the target disintegrate from the impact.

Jammy clapped and exclaimed 'Boosh! Goodbye Mr Scarecrow, that was bloody brilliant!'

Ben grinned and said, 'alright Jammy, no need to get excited, you know what happens when you do, lets just get this last one.'

Rose began to swing the mortar once Jammy finished loading it, but before she could shoot, Jammy said.

'Hang on, I don't remember setting this one up.'

Rose gazed down and watched, horrified as day suddenly became night, and hollowmen began to erupt from the ground before the fortress and began to shoot at them, bullets pinging off the stones around her.


	4. Angels, Undead and Other Suprises

Princesses, Redcoats & Revolutionaries

Standard Disclaimer: All ownership rights for Fable and recognizable characters belong to Lionhead studios and any other copyright holders, and I'm just doing this for fun.

Authors Note: _I'm happy with the reception this fic has been getting and hope the next few chapters prove as popular as the first. In case anybody else wishes to be clear, this is __definitely __a Ben/Rose pairing, now on with the show. Anybody familiar with the works of Sir Terry Pratchett ought to recognize where I got the idea for one of the key events in this chapter._

Chapter 3: Angels, Undead, and Other Surprises

Rose wasted no time as Captain Finn hurriedly ordered the men to start firing and she began to fire the mortar into packed groups of hollowmen. Jammy, loading the weapon as fast as he could was acting as a spotter and was pointing out groups of hollowmen as they appeared.

Ben Finn, who was standing near the Princess, was firing his rifle at as many targets as he could as he watched the undead hordes advance on the old fortress. He listened to the roars of the skeletons, the whooshing of the wisps pouring into the ground and the roaring mortar from beside him and watched as they fell by the hundreds, but knew that eventually, mortar fire would be ineffective, despite the Princess's deadly accuracy as she rained shell after shell on the hordes of skeletons.

Aiming at yet another hollowman, Ben squeezed the trigger and fired, the bullet knocking the skull off the skeleton which was approaching the gate, and he knew that the fight was about to get dirty.

'_They're too close now, the bony bastards will be on us any minute, and I hope she can fight as well as Wally says she can.'_

Major Swift hurriedly ordered the men, 'Swift Brigade, take position!'

Ben turned to the Princess and said, 'They're too close for the mortar shells now, give us a hand down below.' before he shouted to the men, 'all guns on the gate, we can't let them through!'

Rose nodded to Captain Finn and jumped down, moving quickly to stand beside Major Swift and Walter, holding her pistol ready as two Privates struggled to brace the gates against the undead braying on them.

The inevitable happened a few minutes later, when the gates smashed and buried the two soldiers, and a cloud of wisps surged inside and summoned fresh hordes of skeletons who threw themselves against the garrison. Ben watched amazed as the Princess calmly threw herself into the fight and fought with an almost balletic grace, never wasting a movement, as she fought with her sword and pistol, striking down hollowmen as fast as they rose from the ground. He nearly paid for his admiration with his life however; as he was forced to hurriedly duck to avoid a rusty cutlass swung at his neck. Before he cussed under his breath and counter thrust with his sword, sending the skeleton responsible to the ground in pieces. He switched to his rifle and picked off as many hollowmen as he could, while also keeping his eye on those around him, ready to intervene if he could. Rose did her best to help keep the soldiers alive and struck down as many hollowmen as she could, wave after wave pouring on them like a grey ocean. She noticed a group of them moving towards Jammy, who was busy fending off the attacks of two more, but before she could stop them, he was stabbed from behind, slumping to the ground.

'Jammy!' she heard Captain Finn cry from nearby.

Drawing on her will powers, Rose waited until the group responsible were close enough and with a grunt, released a maelstrom of wind and fire, burning all the hollowmen close by, but passing harmlessly over the battling soldiers. Smiling at the effect produced, she threw herself back into the fight, soon ending up back to back with Captain Finn as hours passed with no end in sight, more soldiers fell under the onslaught but eventually the waves ended and Major Swift exclaimed.

'Victory! All hail, the Princess!'

Ben grinned at her and said, 'your good Princess, I think Wally was holding back on us when he told us how well you fight. I guess your father wasn't the last hero of Albion after all.'

Rose smiled at him, took his hand and said, 'oh call me Rose, for goodness sake Ben, we just…..'

However, the rest of her sentence was cut off as another wisp dove into one of the fresh graves, causing the form of the recently deceased Lieutenant Simmons to rise out of the ground.

Ben turned to face the apparition as Major Swift said, 'Lieutenant Simmons, I specifically ordered you, to remain buried.'

Ben aimed at the figure and muttered, 'doesn't anybody follow orders around here.'

However, before he could shoot, the giant of a skeleton let out a roar, sending everyone to the ground. Ben, barely conscious, watched as Rose used her will powers again and again to remove Simmons's undead guards before ducking and slashing at him with her sword. In time he fell, and Ben felt his strength return as he groggily got to his feet.

Ben muttered, 'let the poets tell our epic tale, the Swift brigade fought against impossible odds, they won, the end.'

Sir Walter and Major Swift began an exchange and Rose soon promised to restore the army to its former glory and to place Major Swift in command.

Ben and Rose found each other again and Ben grinned at her and said, 'you did great last night Rosie, without you and Wally, I would bet we would have all been joining the hollow legion tonight.'

Rose blushed and said, 'awfully modest for you Benjamin, what happened to the cocky young ensign? Who Walter told me, was infamous throughout the army as one of Albion's greatest flirts.'

Ben waved his hands, 'I guess I grew up a bit, but being stuck here has its way of putting things in perspective. But don't worry Rosie, that doesn't mean I've forgotten how to appreciate a lady.'

Rose blushed and giggled, just as Walter came up and laid a hand on her shoulder, 'come on Rose, you did well today, but we're just getting warmed up.'

Rose and Ben followed Walter and at the gates Walter said, 'we'll send for you when we're ready, just don't go getting the rest of these lads killed, we're going to need all of you.'

Ben looked at him and said, 'you always know what to say to keep moral up Wally, now get out of here.'

The pair walked out of the gates, Ben turning to Major Swift and saying,

'She makes all the old stories seem tame, what could she possibly need me for? She practically ripped the whole hollow legion apart single handily.'

Major Swift twinkled at him, 'you'll see soon enough lad, I think you're beginning too now, don't think I wasn't watching you both. Strong as she is, she cannot bear everyone's burdens, and when it all gets too much. Then what? Logan's biggest problem is that he won't tell people what's on his mind, why he is the way he is. You had her talking after barely an hour.'

Ben looked at his superior incredulously, '_Surely he can't mean? She's a bloody Princess for Avo's sake.'_

Major Swift chuckled, 'come on lad, let's get the old place back in some sort of order and get those poor lads buried, but do it outside, I think Simmons's taught us a lesson, let's not forget it.'

Ben nodded ruefully, remembering the duel he had witnessed and set about executing his duties.

Meanwhile, Walter and Rose had made their way through Mourningwood marsh and had just passed into the Bowerstone sewers.

Walter turned to her as they entered and began commenting on the state of the people when a tall elderly man in a worn black coat and top hat came over to them.

Rose looked at him suspiciously, and then listened as he began speaking to Walter.

'The flowers are blooming very beautifully this time of year are they not Sir?'

Walter's eyebrow rose and said, 'indeed so, especially the roses.'

The stranger nodded at Walter before bowing to Rose and saying, 'my name is John Grey your highness. I used to be a businessman of some note in the area, before Reaver muscled in and put me out of business a few years ago. But I'm still an order member and it's an honour to meet you in person, the ring told me your identity.'

Rose glanced at the ring she wore over her glove and then at John and said,

'Thank you Mr Grey, we are here to meet the resistance leaders, and I am glad to have another order member able to help, is Logan still searching for me?'

John grinned, 'yes, but our agents at the castle have managed to direct the search into completely the wrong area. Logan currently is in the belief that you're in Oakfield, and luckily, he has not put a bounty on you, or you could be in trouble. Therefore, as long as you don't draw too much attention to yourself, you should be alright for now. We'll arrange a tip you've been seen in Mistpeak, that ought to keep the Royal guard busy for awhile, they can deal with some of these mercenaries we're hearing about while they're there.'

Walter and Rose laughed at the idea of Logan's men running around the valley on a wild goose chase and Walter said.

'Good work Johnny, put the word out to the others, and let them know we're in the area, anything useful you can learn, just send word.'

The elderly businessman tipped his hat to them and disappeared into the crowd as they began walking and Rose said, 'he seems like a nice man, how did he end up in the order?'

Walter smiled, 'he grew up with your dad, back in old town, always was a good entrepreneur and by the time your dad got crowned he was fairly wealthy. Your dad and John worked together on a lot of projects and John helped your dad set up Industrial.'

Rose nodded, 'makes sense, and then when father died, Reaver took over?'

Walter grunted, but nodded to her inquiry as they heard shouting and made their way over to a crowd outside a factory, where a group of workers were picketing the gates and waving signs about and a man was addressing the crowd.

'Reaver is exploiting us! We demand better pay, we deserve better working conditions, we're workers, we're not slaves. There's only one thing for it, we have to stand up to Reaver.'

Rose noticed the familiar white coated figure standing on a balcony, looking bored and tapping his cane on the railing. He drew his signature Dragonstomper .48 and repeatedly shot the speaker, chivvying the striking workers back inside. Rose felt her hands twitch and had to fight the urge to draw her own pistol, but Walter shook his head sadly and said.

'Your brother must have been out of his mind when he handed control of Industrial to Reaver.'

Walter led them into a sewer passage, which opened into what looked like an abandoned storage area, which soon sprouted armed men, and women from behind boxes and pillars, Rose drew her sword as Walter tried to negotiate.

'We won't move if you won't shoot, deal.'

'You'd better tell your friend that,' the leader said.

Rose lowered her sword but things kept escalating until a dark woman with dreadlocks came into the room and ordered the rebels to stand down and led Rose and Walter into another room.

'Page this is.. .' Began Walter

'I know who she is,' she replied Page, 'I thought you'd know better than to bring the Princess here.'

'She's not just a Princess, she's a hero,' praised Walter.

'Great, giver her a medal,' quipped Page.'

'No, she's a hero, like her father,' added Walter

Page looked surprised but still added, 'really, well it doesn't change anything, your brother is the reason we live underground, he's the reason we fight, how do we know that you're any different?'

'Let her prove it to you,' challenged Walter.

'It's not just me she needs to convince, the people need somebody they can believe in, prove you're worth dealing with, and then we'll talk.'

Rose quickly agreed and after a quick encouragement from Theresa, Rose soon set off to make a name for herself in Bowerstone. Fulfilling several quests both within the city and outside it, including rescuing a cardboard Princess from a game set up by three odd wizards, and finding and subsequently removing the Normanonicom from Max and Sam. Rose also began working and trading under guidance from John who despite his years proved to still be a shrewd judge of investments, both of them becoming quite wealthy from their efforts. One evening a few weeks after her initial meeting with Page, Rose was passing the old homeless shelter when she saw the owner Linda with a group of tired looking men, as she sent them on their way Linda turned to Rose and said.

'I hope you're not looking for a place to stay, because this place is about to close, I have to sell it to pay the ransom, they kidnapped my Gerald.'

Rose sighed, crime was a huge problem in Bowerstone and she had been hearing rumours about a man called Nigel Ferret who ran a massive protection racket.

Rose looked at Linda and said, 'perhaps I can help you, I've got experience in handling mercenaries and other assorted scum.'

Linda smiled, 'you'd do that? I know where they are, they gave me a week to pay the ransom, but we're going to give them something else instead.'

Rose smiled and the two of them made their way to a nearby house where Linda knocked on the door and began an exchange with one of the criminals before he opened the door and soon challenged Rose. Linda quickly tricked their way past them and they made their way to the basement, which was crawling with armed men.

Nigel Ferret was standing by a door and ordered Rose to pile the money on the table before Linda demanded Gerald's release, and soon the fight was on.

Rose, her skills honed by the months of adventuring found the mercs easy prey as she ducked, slashed, shot and used her will powers, quickly overpowering Ferrets men.

Ferret soon folded and opened the door, telling them of Gerald's location and while Linda kept him at gunpoint, Rose jumped off the ledge and landed in a pool of water where she found an astonishingly familiar face bound to a chair.

'Rose?'

Rose felt her jaw drop as she came closer, _'It can't be! He's supposed to be dead.'_

Rose exclaimed, 'Elliot? How in Avo's name is this possible? I watched them kill you.'

Rose drew her dagger and cut Elliot free as he spoke of his incarceration.

_Elliot was flung into the condemned cell and one of the guards came in and shut the door, taking off his helmet and speaking to him._

'_Now then Sir Elliot, my name is Captain Morris and I'm here to tell you a few unpleasant truths and to talk to you about angels. Because in some situations when a man has made such a terrible mess of his life and death appears to be the only option, an angel appears and offers him a change of life, and a future. Now, I would like you to think of me as that angel, if you do what we say, you'll live, despite what Logan ordered and you'll have a future. However, there's one catch.'_

_Elliot looked at the man suspiciously, 'and what would that be?'_

_Captain Morris sighed and said, 'many years ago, our late hero King betrothed you to Princess Rose. What you don't know, is that this was mainly done to protect her from some of the more lecherous nobles such as Lord Reaver, and to bolster support amongst the noble families. Now if you take the bargain I and the rest of my organization offer, to the world it will seem as though you are dead, and thus, the betrothal will be broken. But you'll still be alive and will be set at liberty with a moderate sum of currency to live however you wish.'_

_Elliot slumped thinking of Rose and what it would mean for her and asked, 'what of her? Will she know of this? Will I ever see her again?'_

_The guard shook his head, 'no, we haven't told her and hopefully, we'll never have to, but don't worry lad, there's a young man, the king has had his eye on for years, he will be there for her when the time comes.'_

_Elliot sighed, 'well, I guess there's no choice, certain death, or technical death, now how does it work?'_

_The guard smiled, 'good lad, I knew you'd see reason, now we've found an unfortunate sod, about your size and shape, sitting in death row. You'll swap clothes with him and he'll take your place in front of the firing squad bearing your name but he'll have a hood on, so nobody will know he's not you. He's an orphan, so we'll quietly let it be known that our stand in was pardoned, but died in an unfortunate drunken brawl, and then you'll take this background and papers we've got ready for you. Now you got any questions lad?'_

Elliot sighed and said, 'so that's how I cheated death, I'm sorry I never sent word, but that was a condition of the offer as the guard said he belonged to the order of the rose and I'd be risking blowing his cover and something he called, "the shadow contingency."'

Rose felt her shoulders slump as she processed all the information but knew that she still had to get Elliot out and sighed, 'come on Elliot, I agreed to get you out and so I shall, now let's go.'

Rose led the way through the sewers, stopping to collect a silver key and gunning down one of Brian's rouge garden gnomes, fighting through more bats and occasionally, groups of hobbes. These were nothing to Rose who dispatched them ruthlessly and soon they came to the final hatch.

Elliot looked at her and said,

'You were brilliant back there, you've certainly changed on your travels, next to you, Linda seems a bit plain.'

Rose's eyebrows rose with her anger and said, 'No Elliot, you made your choice when you dodged the firing squad, go back to Linda, I think you've just shown your true character and I'd better not hear, and I will, that you've thrown her over.'

Elliot looked sad, but nodded as they opened the hatch and Rose did not look as the couple reunited and after Linda thanked her, she hurried out into the night, not looking where she was going as tears fell from her eyes. However, before she could do much else, she ran headlong into a firm chest, felt herself being held by a strong pair of arms, and heard an astonished voice call to her.

'Rosie? Are you alright? You look awful.'


	5. Soirees, Executions and Escapes

Princesses, Redcoats & Revolutionaries

Standard Disclaimer: All ownership rights for Fable and recognizable characters belong to Lionhead studios and any other copyright holders, and I'm just doing this for fun.

Authors Note: _I am amazed at the popularity of this fic, over 75 readers, in only a few days, I always love seeing fics well received. Location of the sword mentioned in this chapter is just a guideline, as remember kids, the weapons do move around if you replay the game and it could be somewhere else. But on average, that is usually a good place to look for it if you can get ahold of a gold key._

Chapter 4: Soirees, Executions and Escapes

Rose struggled against the firm hold of the man for an instant before his scent gave him away and she relaxed in his embrace, which was soothing to her after the shocking revelations, and slowly she felt herself begin to calm down.

'Rosie, what's happened?'

Rose sniffed and looked at Ben's face and said, 'It's Elliot, he's not dead, but he's…'

Ben sighed as he held Rose against him, '_Oh Avo is this what Swiftie meant? Whatever it is, it can't have been good to do this to her.' _He spoke soothingly, 'Come on Rosie, we can't stay here, let's go find somewhere we can talk and you can tell me what's the matter.'

Rose nodded meekly against his chest and followed Ben through the streets to the Riveters Rest, Ben steering her inside and to a table and coming back with two tankards of ale. He passed one to Rose and said, 'Elliot, you mean Sir Elliot, your Fiancé?'

Rose took a sip of her ale and said, 'yes, he's alive, but that's not it…'

Rose told him what had happened, and by the end, Ben was cussing under his breath and then said.

'He's a bloody fool, and frankly not worth it Rosie, you loved him and he threw that away, and then would consider breaking Linda's heart like that, just because you were the one to save him, even I was never that bad back in the day.'

Rose smiled and sipped her drink, 'I know that Ben, but it still hurts, anyway why are you here, other than being a perfect gentleman and listening to me? I've been seeing your face on wanted posters around town, if they find you, I don't want to think of what they'd do to you.'

Ben grinned, 'Wally sent word a few days ago that there's a meeting tonight at the resistance headquarters, they want me and Swiftie there, I heard you were out doing a quest for Linda and I came to find you.'

Rose smiled and replied, 'makes sense, but still, the posters, there's a 5,000 gold piece reward on your head.'

Ben waved his hands airily, 'never mind that, I doubt anybody round here would turn me in, just about everyone in Industrial who isn't a resistance member is at least a sympathiser. As long as I don't do anything daft I should be fine, now lets get your pretty self cleaned up and back to the meeting.'

Rose blushed, finished her ale and went up to the top floor of the pub where she had rooms and washed her face before coming back downstairs and meeting Ben who said.

'Feeling better then Rosie? Come on then, let's go, I must say that Page is a real piece of work,' he offered his hand and Rose took it, following him to the door.

As they stepped out of the pub, Rose laughed and said, 'are you mad Ben? Page hates soldiers and is suspicious of anyone even remotely connected to Logan.'

Ben grinned at her, 'oh I know, you should have seen her when Swiftie and I met her, but it's just so much fun to wind her up.'

Rose shook her head and playfully swung her hand at the back of his head watching the look on his face as he ducked and smirked at her, but laughed as they entered the sewer and made their way towards Page's meeting room passing by Major Swift who greeted them.

'There she is, the rebel Princess, I'm just off to the castle to report to your brother, see what I can learn about his troop movements. Ben, good to see you've found her, best get into the room, I think they've got a big operation planned for tonight.'

Rose and Ben bade the Major good bye and went into the room; Page was smiling at her.

'You know for a Princess, you're a pretty decent person, the people out there are starting to believe in you, and your investments are helping people earn a decent living and are helping to build a better economy throughout the city.'

'I knew you two would get along in the end,' smiled Walter.

Page quipped back about her social life before they got to the point of the meeting, missing fighters trapped in Reaver's mansion.

Rose grimaced, remembering the lecherous looks the man had sent at her during his trips to the castle after her fathers death and listened to the plan.

'We know Reaver holds some sort of fancy secret society party at his mansion every week, we don't know what goes on, but we do know what the guests look like.' explained Walter as he passed over a wrapped package, Rose examined the contents and said.

'How am I supposed to fight, dressed like this?'

'Be interesting to see,' said Ben smiling at her, Rose rolled her eyes and he said, 'where's my costume?' and when nobody answered he huffed, 'what, don't I get to come? Honestly, this is as bad as the army.'

Page dismissed everyone before Ben flirted at her, 'I'll stay here and make sure nobody spies on you.'

'Everyone out,' she said, glaring at Ben before she turned to Rose, 'I don't know how you stand him to be honest, but anyway, I'll meet you at Reaver's mansion in Millfields.'

Rose smiled at Page, 'don't mind him Page, he's just joking with you, he isn't being serious and he's a good man once you get to know him.'

Rose left and warped to the sanctuary, changing into the blue, yellow and white ball gown, the pink mask covered her face and the hat thankfully hid her hair as she worried that Reaver might recognise her. Warping to Millfields, she made her way to Reaver's mansion, disgusted by the lack of taste he showed.

'_Honestly, a statue of himself? He even had the indecency to build over hero hill.'_

Rose found Page, looking very different in a similarly styled ball gown and tall wig standing near the door and said, 'sorry I'm late, there's mercs everywhere these days.'

Page looked her up and down and said, 'you know, that really suits you_, _brings out the colour in your eyes, now shall we?'

Rose led the way inside where they found a whole host of nobles dressed like them in various states of drunkenness. A short, ginger haired man in Reaver industries livery came up to them.

'Bit late aren't we? You've missed half the rituals and nearly all the drinking, all we've got left is fizzy pop, these lightweights drank the lot.'

'We apologize.' said Page

'Never mind, now just tell us the password and we'll forget all about it.'

'Err, the password,' said Page.

'Nah, I'm just pulling your leg, come on, master Reaver will be pleased to have some more conscious people for the final ritual.'

He led them through a dining room full of more drunk guests, offering them cooking sherry and orgies before he paused at the door.

'Now there are some ground rules, master Reaver insists nobody bring weapons into the ballroom, there have been some accidents.'

'I'm afraid I need to keep mine, I'm hear to find some friends.' said Page.

The butler, Barry, seemed to relent and conspiratorially told them to go through the doors and they would find there friends.

'_Somehow, I get the feeling it's not going to be that easy,' _thought Rose.

It wasn't, they walked straight into a trap, when they found Kidd in a cage, which rose into the air despite Rose's best efforts, and Reaver on a balcony surrounded by masked men, and women who seemed to give off a feeling of barely contained bloodlust.

'My my my, more busy bees here to steal Reaver's honey, so industrious, bloody annoying, do put on a good show for my guests.'

Page was outraged, 'you expect us to entertain you?'

Reaver pulled a lever and said, 'the wheel of misfortune, I spin, you die, we watch, really, it's a riot.'

It wasn't, at least for Rose and Page as in one room after another they fought progressively harder enemies and listened to an annoying blow by blow commentary given by the butler, until eventually, they stood in the main room panting, both Page and Rose nursing cuts and bruises their beautiful ball gowns ripped in several places.

'You're right, this game does grow tiresome and my guests do grow restless.'

Rose watched as Barry walked up to a noblewoman in a green gown, twirled her and murmured, 'no need to get restless love, Barry Hatchet's here to take care of you.'

He patted her bottom, much to the scandalized look on the ladies face as the wheel began to spin again and as it stopped Rose watched in horror as the woman turned into a creature that while she had heard of, she hoped she would never see.

'_Oh no, I always hoped father was just trying to scare Logan and I, he and Aunty Hammer must have been telling the truth after all.'_

The woman bore Barry to the ground and brutally slashed him with her claws and tearing at his neck, killing him in a matter of seconds as Reaver said.

'Oh dear, don't you know how hard it is to find good staff these days, but what good is a secret society without a little secret.'

So the fight was on again, Balvarines dropping into the arena in pairs, they were very difficult adversaries. Their supernatural reflexes and jumping abilities making them tough to hit as Rose dodged, parried and swung at them methodically killing them with her sword and will powers, doing her utmost to keep Page alive. As she buried her sword to the hilt in the chest of the last Balvarine, she jokingly muttered.

'This is the last party I take you to,' but then felt herself drenched in Balvarine blood and gore as Page shot one more that had been right behind her, through its head.

Reaver looked down at them and said, 'how rude of you to dispose of all my guests.'

Page snarled, 'now it's your turn Reaver,' and fired again, aiming for his head, but somehow, he blocked the bullet with his cane as if he were swatting at an insect and said. 'My dear why not drop all this nonsense? The three of us could go up to my quarters for a private party.'

Rose shouted at him, 'I wouldn't touch you if you were the last man in the kingdom Reaver, I've told you before.'

Reaver looked at her, 'now you're just full of fire aren't you my dear and I do so enjoy reunions between old friends.'

Page shouted at him, 'don't you know who this is, it's Logan's sister, Princess Rose.'

Reaver looked at them with an odd gleam in his eyes, 'the Kings sister a bona fide hero, obviously I'd never dream of coming between siblings, well that's not strictly true; there was that time in…. Tattie bye!'

He walked through a door as Page shot at him again, the bullet hitting it as he swung it shut.

Rose and Page quickly made their way outside and soon reached agreement on ending child labour and after a quick meeting with Theresa, Rose heard a town crier from nearby.

'The speech shall commence shortly, all citizens gather at the castle for the Kings message.'

Page looked at her, 'this is never good, you should see what's going on, I'd go with you but there's a reason we stay underground, I'll see you back at headquarters when it's over.'

Rose warped to the sanctuary and changed back into her practical clothes, before making her way to Bowerstone where she met up with Ben and followed the throng towards the castle, pushing their way through the crowd until they had a clear view. Logan stood on the balcony, looking pale and drawn, and began addressing the crowd.

'Yes, traitors walk amongst us, they may look like your family, they may look like your most loyal servants, and these traitors would have you believe there cause is just.'

Ben got a look at the figure on the steps and groaned, 'Swift!'

'Major Swift, a respected member of the army, and sworn servant of Albion, was caught trying to turn loyal soldiers into traitors and is this charged with espionage, treason and conspiracy, but there are still more traitors and we will hunt them down wherever they may be, and they will suffer the same fate as Major Swift.'

He nodded at a guardsman who drew his pistol and shot the moustachioed Major through the head, causing the crowd to gasp, and Ben Finn to reach for his rifle.

Rose from beside him whispered, 'Ben, no, not now, it's suicide.'

He looked furious and was struggling to get to the Royal guardsmen and Logan as the crowd began to disperse, but Rose threw her arms around him, laying a hand on his face and gently moving his head to face her.

'Ben Finn, you listen to me, what would Major Swift say if you got yourself killed in folly, we need you, now come on. I know you want justice, so do I, but now's not the time.'

He stopped struggling and Rose took him by the arm and led him back to the resistance headquarters where they met Page and Walter, both of whom looked grim.

Rose looked sadly at them and said, 'it was as bad as we thought Page.'

Page looked around and said, 'we heard.'

Walter added, 'Swift was noble to the end, and he died a hero.'

Ben still looked outraged and said, 'let's not pretend there was anything noble about what happened, he was tortured, humiliated and executed.'

Rose smiled sadly at Ben and laid a hand on his arm, squeezing his hand as Walter countered. 'And he didn't tell them anything, or we'd be dead now, I call that noble. But not only did he do that, he gave us one last piece of information. He managed to give a note to a member of the order, who smuggled it out to us.'

Rose examined the note, which read.

_To Her Highness,_

_You will find allies in Aurora._

_Your obedient servant,_

_Major Swift._

_Long live the true Queen of Albion._

Walter commented as Rose put the note down, 'rather straightforward_, _but then again, so was Swift.'

Page tried to argue, 'Aurora is a dead land, there's nothing there.'

Walter countered, 'at least that's what we've been told, but I doubt Swift would have sent this if he didn't believe it worth investigating, besides, we still need more people. We'll need a ship, Rose, you and Ben get hold of one, while Page and I make sure the rest of the fleet can't follow.'

Rose looked at Ben and they both nodded as Page said, 'you'll have to go by the back alleys.'

'Not a problem, I know my way around,' said Ben reassuringly.

Ben and Rose passed through a hatch on the other side of the room and emerged near the entrance to a warehouse where a Royal guard soldier was standing before a gate.

Ben smiled at her, 'leave the talking to me, I have an idea.'

Rose followed and listened as Ben tried to talk their way inside, but eventually when the routine failed, he drew his rifle and shot the guardsman, just as more emerged from the warehouse.

Rose sighed and drew her new sword that she had found in the Ossuary when she fought Sam's horde of ghosts and began to fight against the charging guards, her sword shocking all it touched.

Ben smirked at her as they fought through the warehouse, 'honestly, you call me a show-off Rosie? That's no ordinary sword I take it.'

Rose smiled, 'no indeed, this sword is known as Avo's Lamentation, the lesser-known twin to the legendary Avo's tear.'

Ben's eyes widened, '_By the gods_, _to be able to wield that sword effectively she'd have to be….'_

'You are just full of surprises my dear,' Ben said affectionately.

Rose blushed as they rounded the corner and watched amazed as the docks nearby lit up in a series of massive explosions, ships, cranes and buildings catching fire in the massive conflagration. More guards were waiting for them and Ben watched open mouthed as Rose, a woman who seemed so angelic, ruthlessly cut them down like wheat, jumping, ducking and slashing, using skills he had never seen.

Eventually as the last guard fell to their swords and guns, Walter hurried up to them and said, 'we have to hurry, looks like they're going to be following us after all.'

'Where's Page?' Asked Ben.

'Staying behind, somebody has to prepare our attack for when we return,' said Walter.

Rose and Ben nodded and they quickly commandeered the ship that was docked at the pier, a small steam sloop with markings identifying it as part of Reaver's fleet. The three of them were easily able to manage it and they slipped out of port and steamed west, towards Aurora.

Rose was on watch a few days later when she noticed lights coming up from astern, opening one of the telescopes they'd found aboard, she quickly realized what was coming.

'_Oh no, not good.'_

She quickly shouted, 'Frigates! Coming up from astern, three of the new Interceptor class.'

Ben cussed from his place at the wheel, 'bloody hell, Logan must be really pissed at us, we'll never outrun them in this old tub, but we'll have to try. Wally, increase the steam, I'll try and lighten the ship, Rosie, keep us on course as long as you can.'

Rose dove for the wheel and so began a game of cat and mouse as the old paddle steamer did her best to outmanoeuvre the three sleek and deadly warships that were slowly gaining ground on them. However, inevitably, the frigates caught them, Rose dove to the deck as the gunports along the side of the lead ship opened, and she fired a full broadside into the port side hull of their ship. Rose held on as the ship groaned under her feet and began to list badly to port. She noticed land in the distance, turning the wheel to head for it, as Walter and Ben got onto the deck, thankfully unscathed from the broadside.

Walter began, 'the engines are out, and we're going to have to…..'

But the rest of his sentence was cut off as the ship broke up beneath their feet, Ben felt himself being flung into the sea and watched as the ship sank before his eyes and shouted,

'Wally! Rosie! Where are you? Don't you go drowning on me you hear?'

Ben found a piece of debris and climbed on, coughing and soon lost all sense of time as he found himself as the mercy of the seas, as he felt himself slowly beginning to succumb to exhaustion he felt more than heard the voice.'

'Death is not your destiny today, Benjamin Finn.'


	6. Survivor Aurora

Princesses, Redcoats & Revolutionaries

Standard Disclaimer: All ownership rights for Fable and recognizable characters belong to Lionhead studios and any other copyright holders, and I'm just doing this for fun.

Authors Note: _Now unto Aurora, this chapter will reveal another few twists, which any Final Fantasy player who has played the older games should recognise._

Chapter 5: Survivor Aurora

Ben groggily came to and found himself lying on a beach, turning his head, he noticed a jetty nearby and a few ships anchored in the bay. He looked up at the face of an unfamiliar woman who had knelt down to examine him. She wore an orange silk robe, and her hair was shaven, white makeup adorned her face and she was looking at Ben with concern in her eyes.

'You are alive, good, though perhaps being claimed by the sea may have been a blessing compared to the fate that hangs over all who dwell in this land.'

Ben took the proffered hand and got to his feet saying, 'where am I? Is this Aurora?'

The unknown woman nodded solemnly and led Ben towards a city and Ben felt his stomach lurch at the sight. Many of the buildings were crumbling and bodies littered the streets, most of which had no visible wounds and wore faces of shear terror, as though they had been frightened to death.

Ben gasped and said, 'by the gods! What has happened here? It looks like an army attacked.'

The unknown woman stopped and faced Ben and said, 'yes, an army of darkness led by an entity of pure evil. For five long years, it has brought death and terror to my people, and though we once called for aid, we were forsaken, despite saving the life of the one who promised us salvation.'

Ben felt horrible at this, '_Who would desert these poor sods like this? Ye gods, I hope Rosie and Wally made it off the ship, otherwise by the looks of things, I'm as good as dead.'_

Ben faced his rescuer, 'who are you?'

The woman looked at him, 'I am Kalin, the leader of our people, at least, those few of us who have survived, and who are you? Though you are not the first outsider to visit our land, you are the first in over four years.'

Ben tried to smile, but it did not really meet his eyes as he said, 'Captain Ben Finn, Royal Albion Army at your service.'

Kalin looked at him, 'As I said, you are not the first visitor from Albion to visit our shores, but first, walk around, see for yourself what Albion's betrayal has wrought.'

Ben felt sick as he wandered around and read the memorials that had been scattered around the city and saw the destruction and death that had been allowed to continue.'

After he had finished exploring the city, Ben found Kalin and the two of them made their way into the temple which dominated the town, and he explained why he, Rose and Walter had come before he asked.

'I ended up here in your port, are there any other beaches Rose and Wally might have washed up on further north?'

Kalin showed Ben a map and pointed out the city and then traced her finger northwards before stopping and saying,

'Yes, there is another beach, a few miles to the north; however we call it the beach of shadows, as the only way off the beach is into shadelight. None who venture there ever return, except one, and he forsook us all.'

Ben felt sadness welling up, '_Wally and Rosie wouldn't go down without a fight, and surely they wouldn't.'_

Ben asked solemnly, 'who was the survivor?'

Kalin looked grim, 'his name was Logan, the King of Albion, he and a whole regiment of soldiers landed on that beach and passed through shadelight, he saw all his men slaughtered by the crawler and nearly perished himself. Before he left, he pledged to return with an army to fight the darkness but we never saw him return.'

Ben felt shocked, '_The 5__th__ Skirmishers! So this is what happened to them? Logan stopped his expeditions about 4 years ago as well, but if this thing is as bad as Kalin says, I'm not letting it get Rosie.'_

Ben looked determinedly at Kalin and said, 'is shadelight far from here? I need to find my companions.'

Kalin looked shocked, 'you would willingly face the darkness?'

Ben thought of Rose as he faced Kalin, 'I would face any demon for Rose, I swore oath years ago to protect her and if I don't do something to save her, I could never forgive myself. Not to mention old Wally, the old codger might be annoying sometimes, but we still need him too.'

By the end of Ben's speech, Kalin was smiling, 'you love her?'

Ben did not hesitate, 'yes, I do.'

Kalin smiled at him, 'then I will organize a search party and we will do what we can, you wait here.'

Kalin walked off and Ben examined some of the objects and paintings in the room, colourful murals showed scenes of Auroran life and great battles fought in ages past. He moved along and felt drawn to a picture of a pale warrior, dressed in clothing that looked more like fashions worn in Albion, centuries before, he wasn't sure how long he stared at the picture before he seemed to feel the voice coming from the air.

'My heir, long have I waited for this day, release this land from its curse, take up my power, use it and protect your people. A great threat hangs over Albion, the product of my hatred, and you will be needed at the forefront of efforts to resist it.'

The picture of the warrior began to glow and Ben felt himself being pulled forward as the world around him began to spin, when it came into focus, Ben found himself in very familiar surrounds.

'_What the heck am I doing back in Gunk? I'm supposed to be in Aurora saving Rose and Wally.'_

A figure materialized before him and Ben watched shocked as a second figure of himself appeared, dressed as he was during the days Ben had run with the Bloodstone pirates.

Again Ben felt the voice, 'you must let go of your past, conquer the darkness within you or you will be unworthy of holding my power, fight Benjamin! Conquer your past, and prove yourself worthy of your Princess.'

Ben watched as the other Ben smirked and taunted, 'why bother Ben? You've gone soft. You want to be a toff? Who ever heard of a Prince coming from Gunk?'

Ben drew his rifle and challenged, 'King Sparrow was common as muck.'

The other Ben followed suit, 'You're a Finn, a pirate, a seducer and you failed to protect your brothers, why do you deserve a woman such as Rose?'

Ben had had enough and brought his rifle up, 'because unlike you, I have learned redemption.'

Ben watched as if in slow motion his other self-beginning to aim his rifle, but Ben was faster, pulling the trigger and watching as the bullet struck his doppelganger between the eyes. The body fell backwards and vanished as it hit the muddy main road that ran through the town, and as it did so. His family stepped out and surrounded him, all with smiles on their faces.

'You did good lad, now go back and save the world,' said his dad.

'Oh my dear boy, a Princess! You treat her well or I'll come back and haunt you, you hear me?,' said his mum as she came and embraced her son.

'Don't abandon her, or I'll figure out which end you're supposed to hold a pitchfork.'

'You'd better not end up back here til you're old and grey mate, or I'll kick your ass.'

'Did you have to go for Logan's sister? She's a cutie mind you, so I don't blame you mate, hear, take this, her old man gave it to us to hold onto.'

William came over and passed over a magnificent looking sword, its hilt was a stylized pattern of wings, while the blade was etched with engraved red roses and had three words engraved on it.

_Save the Queen_

Ben held it, feeling it balance perfectly in his hand and felt the warmth in his arm; strapping it to his back, he faced his family.

'Thanks, all of you; I wouldn't be here now if it weren't for every one of you.'

A woman shrouded in a red hood stepped onto the road, walked up to him, and smiled,

'you have passed the trial, your reward is the chance to take up the power that has long been dormant within your bloodline, take it, and give Rose all the love in the world.'

She handed over a strange metallic object, and Ben recognized it instantly from his books on heroes.

'_A guild seal? My family have heroic blood? I guess that's why I can shoot so well.'_

Ben took the seal into his hands and felt the rush of power as his blood boiled and he let out a roar as the world turned white.

When the world came into focus again, Ben found himself still standing before the murals on the walls in the temple, Kalin was looking at him in awe.

'The mural awoke? That sword you are carrying, it can't be, Save the Queen? But that would mean….'

Ben smiled, 'seems my ancestor stashed it here for me, now have we got the search party ready?'

Kalin looked at him, 'yes, but if you are able to wield that sword, then that would mean an old curse may finally be broken. Many years ago, a young hero, Arthur Peverell fled the attack on the heroes guild and came to Aurora seeking shelter and adventure. During that time, Aurora was at its peak under the wise rule of a family, which had maintained prosperity in the realm for centuries. He joined the local army, and after distinguishing himself in battle, was knighted and was chosen as the Royal family's captain of the guard. However, during his time in the palace, he fell in love with the eldest daughter of the Sultan, who had been promised to the Prince of Samarkand in order to bring about a peace treaty between the two warring nations. The Sultan was furious when he discovered their romance and exiled his once loyal servant; he fled into the desert and became a bandit leader before being fatally wounded by a sand fury many years later. According to legend, with his dying breath, he cursed the Sultan and the kingdom, never to know prosperity, nor peace until his own true heir returned, reclaimed his legacy and married a true Queen of Aurora, pledging his soul to the shadows as payment.'

Ben again felt shock, 'What happened afterwards?'

Kalin looked sad, 'our once beautiful kingdom was decimated over the period of a few generations, and cities fell into ruin, decimated by disease and Samarkandi aggression. The line of Sultans died out, monsters began to decimate those who dared to venture into the desert and in time, the crawler appeared. Whether it is the embodied soul of Sir Arthur or not, it has now all but completed the vengeance he began over 200 years ago.'

Ben shook his head as he absorbed the story, knowing in his heart it was true and saying.

'I only know one woman eligible to become a Queen around here and that's Rose, so without her, I can't break any curse, but if your search parties ready, then let's get her before that thing does.'

Kalin agreed and so they left the temple and made their way through the ruins of the last city of Aurora, Ben shaking his head as he thought of the source of the suffering of Aurora.

'_These poor bastards, they've been copping it for way too long, Even if it's not just Logan responsible, this just makes his betrayal even worse.'_

He was pulled out of his revere as one of the men began murmuring and gesturing to a figure that was laying facedown on some stone stairs beyond the city gates. Ben caught sight of the flame red hair and recognised the figure at once, running over and dropping to his knees as he gently turned her over. He let out a sigh of relief as he noticed the rise and fall of her chest; the tears from his eyes must have made her stir as he heard Rose murmur.

'Ben?'

Ben did his best to joke and said, 'taking a nap in the sun? Typical Royalty.'

Rose smiled as Ben gently lifted her into his arms as she said, 'Walter?'

'Don't worry Rosie, we'll find him.' He bent his face down and kissed her forehead, feeling her slump in his arms as she fell unconscious.'

Ben heard an urgent cry from some of the search party a short time later as a few of them came running along, cradling Walter's limp body in their arms, the old knight liberally coated in a strange inklike substance that seemed to be leaking from him, and Ben felt sadness welling up.

'_Oh no, not Wally! Not like this!'_

Ben watched Kalin give the men instructions, saw them hurry back through the gates, and he followed along, bearing Rose in his arms as she fell in and out of consciousness. He looked at Kalin as they made their way back into the city and said.

'Will they be alright?'

Kalin looked at Rose, 'the young one will be fine, she's strong, and she possesses a great light within her, we need to tend to the older one now, it will be up to his inner strength as to whether he lives or dies, we have seen his condition before.'

Ben felt grim as they entered the temple and deposited Rose and Walter on two beds where several of the healers immediately attended to them.

A few hours later, Ben watched as Rose began to stir and hurried over to her just as she spoke to Kalin,

'I thought I saw, in the desert?'

Ben grinned, and said, 'a devilishly handsome soldier by the name of Ben Finn? Don't worry, you're not getting rid of me that easily sweetheart.'

Ben saw Rose blush to her roots as he extended a hand to her, she took it and allowed him to pull her to her feet before throwing her arms around him and sobbing into his shoulder.

'Oh Ben, it was awful, I thought you were dead, then we ended up in a cave and met a horrible monster and it…'

Ben sighed, his own tears mixing with Rose's glad to feel her fully alive body pressing against his own, 'I know, I know all about it, I'm just glad you're both safe, when I was fished out of the bay, I thought it was all over. Then realized I was being an arse and got a search party organized.'

Ben lifted Rose's chin with his a finger and gazed into his eyes, 'but the worst thing was Rosie, I thought I'd never see you again, and that I'd never have a chance to say just how much I love you.'

Rose looked back at him in shock, 'wait, what?'

Ben smiled, 'I'm not good at fancy words Rosie, but I've loved you from that day I first saw you, and I always will.'

Rose was crying even harder, but she was beaming at him, 'oh Ben, I love you too, how could I not do so.'

Ben felt Rose move her hands to his neck and pull him closer to her and pulling his head down to hers, their noses touching as he gazed into her eyes, as though seeking permission. Seeing nothing but acceptance and love in her eyes, he moved closer still and gently made their lips meet. Ben had had a lot of experience with women, but nothing he had ever done quite compared to the sensations in that moment as held Rose in his arms, gently moving his lips against hers and deepening the kiss. He was not sure how long he and Rose remained lost in their passion but they were brought back to the present by an unmistakable gruff voice.

'Hands where I can see them Ben Finn! Or I'll cut them both off and shove them up your backside.'

Both Rose and Ben jumped apart, blushing before they dropped to their knees besides the old knight and Ben said.

'Wally, you're awake?'

'Oh balls, that the first thing I see is your ugly mug glued to Rose's face you cheeky bugger, you'd better not have done anything dishonourable.'

Rose looked down at Walter and smiled sadly, 'oh Walter I'm so sorry, and don't worry about Ben, he did nothing I didn't want him to and has been a perfect gentleman.'

Ben grinned at her praise and added, 'what she said,' causing all three of them to laugh.

Their laughter was soon wiped from their faces as Kalin insisted on Rose seeing the city, when she returned and listened to Ben relating the story of Logan's betrayal she soon extracted Kalin's support and sought Ben, the anger clear on her face, Ben eagerly gathering her into his arms and saying.

'What's happened here isn't exactly Logan's fault Rosie, in fact what happened began centuries ago and the fault actually lies in the last Sultan of the kingdom and one of my ancestors.'

Rose looked shocked, 'one of your ancestors Ben?'

Ben quickly explained his fight, the truth of his bloodline and the curse to Rose who seemed philosophical by the end.

'It actually makes a certain morbid sense when you think about it, love can drive anyone to the highest cloud or the pits of despair, though I find I cannot feel much compassion for Arthur as he at the very least created the crawler.'

Ben smiled and leaned in, 'it just proves how wonderful you are that you can feel any for him, the stupid fool. In Albion the shadows destroyed Oakvale; here they destroyed a whole country and all because of one man's malice.'

Rose smiled and the pair leaned in and kissed again, before a clearing throat indicated Walters's presence.

'Come on you two, we've got a country to conquer pretty soon, you should both be resting.'

Ben and Rose made their way inside and after a quick kiss, they reluctantly separated for bed.

Ben found it difficult to sleep that night, the events of the last few days weighing heavily on his mind. He woke several times to the sounds of nightmares coming from Walter's bed and got up to wake him a few times before the old knight finally settled down. He then heard Rose whimpering in her sleep, her expressions clearly telling him of the terrors in her dreams. Daring Walters wrath, he gently lay down beside her and felt Rose wrap her arms around him, her whimpering quietening soon after just as Ben himself felt his eyes grow heavy.

Waking up the next morning, he felt relieved to see Rose sleeping soundly beside him and gently pushed a few errant locks of hair behind her ear, Rose must have been at the point of awakening and woke at his touch, beaming broadly at him.

'Good morning handsome.'

Ben smirked cheekily, 'good morning yourself beautiful, ready to go and conquer Albion.'

Rose pulled him down and kissed his cheek, 'with you, I think we could kill the crawler, but we should probably get up before Walter kills you.'

Ben laughed and the pair of them got up and after they'd both washed and found fresh clothes, they met Walter for breakfast, he didn't look like he'd had much sleep and Ben thought.

'_I hope he get's better soon, it's a real shame to see him like this, poor old devil, I really wish we had Swiftie here, he'd know what to do as he knew Wally the longest.'_

Soon enough they were getting ready to sail back to Albion and Rose asked if Walter was alright and he said.

'Well, we may not have found the army we were hoping for and I may feel a hundred years older than when we left Albion, but we're finally ready to take Albion.'

Rose smiled, 'for Albion, and for Aurora.'

Ben agreed, 'For Albion and Aurora, let's go conquer a country.'


End file.
